Aquél Día
by kellz19
Summary: -¿Sabes Videl? pienso que aquél día,el día de la batalla contra Cell nos cambio la vida a los dos.[OneShot] Este fic es para el desafío de Los Juegos De Cell de la página de Facebook:Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español.


_**Dragon Ball no me pertenece**_

_**Y sus personajes tampoco**_

**Aquel día**

Sentados en la azotea de la preparatoria Orange Star se encontraban un par de jóvenes; una chica de cabello azabache con los ojos azules y un joven de cabello y ojos azabaches.

Ambos charlaban muy amenamente, de temas triviales. Con el tiempo Gohan y Videl habían formado una muy hermosa amistad y tenían mucha confianza. De repente a la mente de la chica llego una pregunta que quería hacerle a su acompañante desde hace un tiempo.

Si bien, sabía que ese tema era muy delicado para el semisayajin, no obstante, ella quería aclarar todas las dudas que tenía sobre lo ocurrido ese día, el día que su vida cambió, el día de los juegos de Cell.

Sentada frente a su televisión, la pequeña Videl de once años, observaba atentamente todo lo que sucedía a través de la pantalla de la televisión. En ese día se llevaban a cabo los juegos del monstro Cell, ese ser repugnante que había acabado con la vida de millones de personas.

Se sentía muy orgullosa de que su padre fuese enviado a luchar contra Cell, ella sabía que su padre era extremadamente fuerte y podría acabar con él.

A demás de su padre, también, podía visualizar a otras personas que también luchaban contra el androide, esas personas peleaban de una manera inexplicable sus golpes eran casi invisibles, y algunos cambiaban repentinamente el color de su oscuro cabello a un tono rubio, y también sus ojos a un color verde azulado.

Su vista se centró en un niño de cabello azabache y aproximadamente de su edad. Llamo su atención al ver como este peleaba de una manera realmente increíble.

De pronto, vio como si su padre fuera expulsado de la arena de combate, seguidamente vio un resplandor de color verde que opaco toda la pantalla.

-Gohan ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Pregunto Videl dudosa.

-Dime Videl

Videl pareció dudarlo por un momento, tal vez no era muy prudente de su parte, pero ella en verdad quería saber lo que sucedió ese día y sobre todo quería saber la verdad.

-¿Que ocurrió realmente el día de la batalla contra Cell?

La mirada de Gohan se entristeció y Videl notó el repentino cambió de humor.

Gohan se encontraba junto a los guerreros Z intentando vencer a Cell, sabía que su padre tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en él, por lo que tenía que lograr transformarse en súper saiyajin y derrotar al terrible Cell, lo tenía que hacer para salvar al mundo y a las personas que ama

Al ver como Cell destruyó, sin piedad alguna, al Androide Numero Dieciséis y la cabeza de este llego hacía dónde se encontraba él, al escuchar las palabras del Androide se enfureció, desato toda su irá y se convirtió en un súper saiyajin.

Empezó a golpear al androide, quería hacerlo pagar en carne propia todo el sufrimiento que causó, que sintiera el dolor que muchos sintieron, que sufriera… y ese fue su error

Se confió demasiado, practicamente estaba jugando con él, de un momento a otro Cell iba a explotar y, junto a él, la tierra y sus habitantes, su padre al percatarse de lo que podía suceder sujeto al androide y utilizo la tele transportación yéndose directamente al planeta del Kaio Del Norte, ahí exploto, esa era la última esperanza y no sirvió de nada, ya que ese sólo era un truco para destruir la tierra.

Su padre había muerto, y todo por su exceso de confianza se maldecía por no haber acabado con Cell cuando tenía la oportunidad ¿por qué tuvo que ser tan arrogante?

De la nada sintió una presencia detrás de él, antes de poder visualizar de quien se trataba sintió la voz de su padre, esa voz que no confundiría con otra.

-Supéralo Gohan, supera a Cell-Exclamo Goku.

-Papá

-Tienes que superar a Cell en su forma perfecta.-Le decía Goku

-Hasta nunca.-Dijo macabramente Cell

En ese mismo instante una ráfaga de energía ataco a Cell, este miro para ver de quién la había lanzado.

-Veguetta.-El androide dirigió su vista al nombrado, dándole la oportunidad a Gohan para atacar.

-Aaaah-Gohan lanzo un kame hame ha junto a su padre, acabando con Cell. Gohan instantáneamente cayó desplomado en el suelo.

Al ver el prolongado silencio que se instauro entre ellos al hacer esa pregunta, Videl supuso que Gohan no quería hablar del tema.

-Gohan en verdad no quise incomodarte, si no quieres hablar sobre eso entiendo-Se disculpó la unigénita de Mark

Gohan suspiró, de algún modo sentía que debía desahogarse con alguien, ya que a pesar de los años y de que su padre ya viviera todavía sentía culpa.

Él sabía que Videl podía entenderlo a demás confiaba mucho en ella.

-No te preocupes Videl, creo que ya es tiempo de que me desahogue con alguien-sonrió, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.-Bueno Videl, ese día todos estábamos listos para luchar contra Cell, habíamos enfrentado a Cell en diferentes ocasiones y ninguna con éxito.-Videl lo miraba atenta.-Anteriormente habíamos entrenado en la sala del tiempo donde un día normal es un año de entrenamiento, luego finalmente comenzaron los juegos de Cell y así empezamos a luchar con el como era de esperar nadie lo podía derrotar

-Y mi padre fue sacado rápidamente de la arena ¿Cierto?-interrumpió la chica

-Si Videl, Cell estaba a un nivel mucho mayor que el de tu padre.

Videl todavía no entendía como su padre pudo haberle mentido no solo a ella sino también a todas las personas.

Videl esperaba a su papá, ya que los juegos de Cell habían llegado a su fin, su padre había ganado los juegos de Cell se sentía muy orgullosa de él.

Al llegar su padre miles de personas y periodistas venían detrás de él queriendo cada detalle de como venció Cell, y también habían unas personas organizando un ceremonia para darle un título a su padre como el salvador del mundo.

Empezaron cambiándole el nombre a la ciudad donde Vivian, la ciudad paso a ser de Orange City a Satán City.

Luego cambiaron su casa. Pasaron de vivir en una humilde morada a una mansión gigantesca.

Y así hubo muchísimos cambios en su vida gracias a ese día. Mucha gente solo se acercaba a ella para ganar popularidad y por su dinero.

Desde ahí empezó a odiar la farándula.

Videl empezó entrenar duramente quería ser tan fuerte como su padre, para que él se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Así mismo creo una máscara de orgullo, que solo sus únicos dos amigos habían logrado traspasar Ireza y Shapner.

Nunca se imaginó que años después aparecería un héroe enmascarado llamado Gran Saiyaman ni que tendría una obsesión con él, ni mucho menos que ese niño era uno de ésos luchadores que peleaban contra Cell, y que ese mismo era el verdadero vencedor del androide, no obstante lo único que nunca imagino era que iba a terminar enamorándose de ese chico que le enseñó muchas cosas.

-Algunas veces pienso que papá fue muy egoísta al decir que no fuiste tú quien venció a Cell si no él.-Expreso la chica con cierto fastidió.

-Videl, sabes que a mi familia ni a mi nos importa la farándula, más bien agradezco que él haya aceptado ser el campeón de Cell, no me imagino una vida como la de tu padre-Dijo Gohan riendo-A demás yo estaba muy ocupado ayudando a mi mamá.

Luego de la batalla contra Cell, le pidieron a Shenlong que reviviera a todos los que murieron a manos del androide, incluyendo a el Trunks del futuro, el único que no fue resucitado fue su padre ya que él quería quedarse en el más allá entrenando. Gohan se entristeció no sabía cómo le diría a su mamá que su papá falleció por su culpa.

Al llegar a su hogar. Después de la despedida de Trunks. Decidió decirle a su madre sobre lo sucedido, está al enterarse gritó y lloró cómo lo haría toda mujer al quedar viuda, Gohan se sintió el peor hijo del mundo, y no le quedo de otra que llorar amargamente junto a ella.

Un par de semanas después de lo sucedido con Cell, se enteró de que su madre tenía un mes de gestación, no sabía cómo darle consuelo a su madre viuda y embarazada, se maldecía por haber sido tan confiado con Cell por su culpa su hermano crecería sin papá.

Milk mantenía un semblante triste la mayor parte del tiempo, y aunque ella tratara de ocultarlo él lo notaba.

Su adolescencia fue difícil, tuvo que ser como un padre para su hermano y ayudar a su madre en todo lo posible.

Al cumplir los diecisiete años su madre decidió inscribirlo en una escuela para que socializara con personas de su edad.

Los primeros días en la ciudad noto como habían muchos asaltos y él quería hacer justicia, así que decidió disfrazarse para que nadie supiera de su identidad, no obstante hubo alguien que lo pudo desenmascarar y esa fue Videl la chica que le pidió que le enseñará a volar y que se inscribiera en el torneo. En ese torneo en el cual su padre había vuelto del mas allá y conoció a Goten, ese mismo donde ocurrió todo con Majin Boo.

Al terminar todo con el monstro rosado su padre fue revivido, a pesar de que ahora su padre viviera, recordar el día de la batalla contra Cell solo le traía un único sentimiento: Culpa. A pesar de los años nunca podría olvidar lo sucedido aquel día.

-¿Sabes Videl? pienso que aquél día, el día de la batalla de Cell nos cambió la vida a los dos. A partir de ese día nuestras vidas no volvieron a ser las mismas.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, aquél día nuestras vidas dieron giros inesperados.-la ojiazul sonrió.

A los dos los dejo marcado el pasado, ese pasado que les cambió la vida. Aunque sea para bien o para mal aquel día sus vidas dieron giros inesperados, a pesar de todo y del tiempo pasado nunca olvidarán aquél día.

Cuando todo cambio

Fin.

**N.A**: En primer lugar le agradezco a la página de Facebook: "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español" por el desafío, me divertí mucho :)

Y agradezco a todos los que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas.

_Editado: 05/09/2020_


End file.
